


Bare Grace Misery

by endlesseternities



Series: Angels Fall First [4]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Beating, Beheading, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Choking, Cuddling, Cutting, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hair Brushing, Hatred, Mobs, Nightmares, Rebellion, Screaming, Stabbing, Sweat, Tears, Violence, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesseternities/pseuds/endlesseternities
Summary: Excerpt in which Jahanara dreams that her beloved royal vizier is taken from her forever. 18+





	Bare Grace Misery

She sleeps upon her side as he curls into her. They have finished making love for the third time in a night, and they are adorned in sweat, sweat glistening from their passion. She feels his long, slender arms wrap around her torso and she starts to shiver. Already, she has fallen deep into dreaming. But rather, for her, this is a nightmare.

\--

_When she walks in her dream, she sees herself adjourning down the muddied streets of Agrabah. Stands of merchandise seem abandoned. People are nowhere to be seen, and she feels as though she is walking through a deserted city. A city that worships flesh and does not hide its ambitions; the people are callous sometimes and others are simply made to suffer in the thoroughfare. Her bare feet take her down a shallow street, and its stairs descend down into darkness._

_She does not want to go down there. And how could one blame her?_

_Not even the brave Scheherazade would dare go below the city limits, deep into that sinking, twisting labyrinth of secluded streets. Her feet move and though Jahanara does not want to move an inch, she is scurrying into the lower levels nonetheless. Her saree falls from her body and floats away in the wind. It travels high into the skies of Agrabah, and when she turns a corner, her ears are assaulted with tones of aggression._

_"Get the bastard!"_

Her heart rate becomes frantic. As she dreams, Jafar becomes aware of her unconscious state. In their bed, she thrashes; thrashes and wails, and she moves her legs up and down, sliding beneath the faint sheets. He tries to wake her, but she does not move. He shakes her in further attempt. "Janni!"

_The people of Agrabah are shifty folks, this she knows. For every time she's visited her uncle there in his palace, the same silence and gawking remains. To further slate her curiosity she moves forward. The Princess hides around a corner of a stone hut and silently, she watches. Her eyes go wide as she sees them barge towards the palace. She runs into an alley and waits. People force themselves into the chambers she is all too familiar with._

_"No, no, no, please don't! Please!"_

Jafar can hear her nearly screaming in her sleep. He kneels on his side of the bed and shakes her. She does not wake. She only whimpers and chokes, her tears falling, her lips frantic in their motions. The vizier does not know what else to do.

Still, the horror in her sleep continues.

_"You want this nasty snake in position? I thought not! So, we're gonna show him what it means to order people about and sentence them just for breathing!"_

_'No,' the Princess thinks. 'Not my sun and stars, not my love! Please don't hurt him, please!'_

_It is too late. Jafar is in their clutches in the dream-world but in her reality, he is there and trying to wake her though she does not know it. Her anxiety rises. Her breath hitches in her throat as she sees the peasants drag Jafar down the flight of steps. He is bloodied already from their beatings, and there is nothing to support him. He does not have his signature staff and Iago is nowhere to be seen. No, Jafar is alone and forsaken in his time._

_\--_

"Jahanara, wake up!"

His demands become deep-toned and sincere. He pinches her, bruises her, but all for an attempt for her to open her eyes. He props up a pillow and douses her forehead with cool, damp cloth. The vizier does not gain any other reaction from her besides a twinge of pain arising from her throat.

_"Hurry!" a man says. "Bring him to the square and put him in the center!"_

_Thousands rush and move the man towards the square as mentioned. She knows then that was where prisoners, criminals and traitors of Agrabah were... executed. The mounting block remains and so does the stain of blood. Only a basket of heads sits upon the platform._

_'They are going to behead him. They are going to behead the only man in my life.'_

_Before she knows it, there is something silver flashing. It is not a spear, it is not an ax. It is something smaller than the two weapons mentioned. The Princess puts up her headscarf and lingers closer. The people do not recognize her as princess, and so, she walks in unnoticed. Jafar is held upright by two burly men and there are people whispering hateful threats in his ears. Children begin to throw rocks at his face, his eyes and his stomach. He's in such pain that she can't stand to look anymore._

_The man of the crowd, the one who started the riot, now holds the silver piece in his hand. He raises it high and yells, "For Hamad! For Agrabah!"  
_

_Then, it falls. The silver plunges into Jafar's heart and the man twists. Such screams, such horrific anguish leaves her lips then. Jahanara races forward and sees how as Jafar bleeds, he slips away, the darkness reeling, the darkness growing. Blood pools from his black-clad chest and down onto the dirt roads beneath his feet. Her hands clutch to her breast and when she drops to her knees, she wakes again to reality._

\--

"Jahanara!"

Eyes flash open and he is there. He is there, he is flesh, he is bone. Her arms wrap around his torso and immediately, she buries her face into his sternum, kissing the exposed flesh. The smell of his sweat and the musk aroma he wears gives her relief. Her own body is clad from head to toe in sweat, and when he lowers her down to rest back on the pillows and cushions, she lowers her heart rate and licks her lips.

"What happened?"

" _Amyrti_ , you were having a nightmare. Tell me--- what did you dream of?"

Now she curls into his breast. Her lips find it and as she kisses it, he brushes her hair from her face and reveals her loveliness. Tears are swept from her cheekbones and at last, she is free of their treacherous hold. But then she remembers what he asked. Does she tell him? Does she dare reveal how watching his death nearly _killed_ her?

No, she will not. Instead, she will lie coolly and try to dissuade him. 

"It was nothing of importance,  _habibata_. It was just a nightmare. Now, if you don't mind, I request that you kiss me."

He arches a dark brow and smirks lightly. "Is that a command, _amyrti_?"

Unveiling her breast, she exposes herself and sighs. Her flesh is tanned and her nipples dark, even more so when she feels his breath, his goatee scrape her. She feels him place kisses all around her large spheres of flesh, and as she spreads her legs open, he moves in between them and crushes her pelvis with his own. Their lips meet, and in between kisses, in between lunges of tongue, she cries and responds. 

"Yes, Jafar--- it is a command, and one you'll fathom to ignore," she laughs.

 

 


End file.
